User blog:DaGrandeSibuna/HOA The Movie: 'The Touchstone of Ra' PROMO!
We were all wondering what would the movie be about, or what even would happen over there. Now that we got the promo (Link: http://vimeo.com/67459927#at=0) we can have a clue of what's going to happen, tho' it's being very confusing. I'll be talking about my thoughts and predictions for it. 1. As we all know, our lovely cast is finally graduating from High School after 3 years of it. It would be really hard saying goodbye to them, after this 3 years. I know they have to move on and go into separate ways, but it's just hard. Most because of the ships and friendships. Would all the couples just break down with each other? Who would stay together? What kills me most is thinking about Peddie. What if Eddie really has to get back to America? Peddie would be over. I still got some hopes about Eddie staying in the UK with his dad since Nina is on America and they can't be together. Now that worried about friendships because everyone lives in the UK so they can actually meet. Worried for Amber, Nina and probably Eddie like I said before. Can't know. 2. Also I'm thinking that maybe they do another version like HHA did at first. They old cast graduated and left the house, and a new group of kids went into the house. Therefore, a new HHA started. I'm thinking they can actually do that since they introduced 4 new kids. My thoughts are that they'll continue it like that and introduce another boy into the house and they'd be the 5 ones, same as HHA. Though, I really don't know if they're planning of doing it. 3. I'm really freaked out by Sophia, one of the newbies played by Claudia Jessie, that seems she's part of team evil. I'm thinking that maybe she knew about the Ammut thing for some reason and Ammut got into her body to finally take control over the world. We can't know if it's Ammut for sure or if it's actually another God like Ra. It might be probably. 4. In a scene, Mara actually has powers. She blows out Fabian with a light, a power. It gets me excited to know that Mara will FINALLY know everything that happened in the house the past 3 years, and what's going on. Most because she'll be involucrated and she'll help. Or, what if she's actually against them, like, joinning Sophia? Who knows... 5. So we can see this time Victor changes from team evil with team Sibuna. In the promo we can see how he's trying to help the guys to be safe from the pyramid or 'touchstone' that's releasing fire or power. This is mostly what I freaked out about or got depressed by, it's just hard seeing them moving on. But it had to happen soon. Can't wait to see what they did for us! '- Ellen x' (I'm being Ellen for the day for the June Challenge, so yeah :)) Category:Blog posts